


A great king faces his foe with dignity

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Cancer, Post-Canon, Siblings, dedicated to chadwick boseman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: and a princess becomes a great queen after the loss of a king
Comments: 14
Kudos: 64





	A great king faces his foe with dignity

"So, what is my diagnoses, sister?"

T'Challa sat on the berth, his legs dangling back and forth, smiling.

"Sister?"

T'Challa raised his brows, his hands on his knees, at the silence from his sister.

"Shuri, there is no need to play one of your pranks. I have to know why I keep having cramps."

"You have colon cancer." Shuri said. "But, I can fix that."

He looked curious more than anything.

"What stage am I in?" T'Challa asked.

"Stage four."

T'Challa smiled, oddly back at that revelation, proceeding to lean back.

"Then I have been a great king." T'Challa said. "I have no more foes to face. I am the only foe left."

Her eyes widened in alarm.

"T'Challa!" Shuri exclaimed. "Your reign will have been the shortest one in history. You can't just give up! Let it be the end of a glorious, wonderful, and amazing reign!" She paced back and forth. "What about us? What about all those promises that you made?"

"Then we'll do all of them with the time I have left."

"What about the people?"

"We'll tell the people. . . but the world outside cannot know and the people will oblige my request."

"And mother? The Avengers? Earth?"

T'Challa sighed, briefly closing his eyes then reopened them facing his young sister.

"Shuri, I have defended Wakanda successfully against a alien man trying to be God and his army. Fighting against myself? That is the ultimate battle I will take because it is my last worthy fight."

"You have a future. You're forty-three--"

"And I have lived a full life."

"You haven't--"

"We have fought alongside numerous heroes to save Earth and won. That is the greatest achievement." Shuri approached him. "That is a full life." He reached out then stroked the side of her cheek with a smile. "You will make a very great queen."

A single tear came down from Shuri's cheek then she wiped off the next one coming down.

"I've learned from watching the best kings." Her voice prepared to crack.

"How long do I have?" T'Challa asked. 

"We got this in the late stage, so, eight months." Shuri lowered her head, her voice growing soft, her voice becoming mumbles.

T'Challa drew his sister toward him and engulfed her into the hug. 

"You will make a great panther." T'Challa said as Shuri sobbed.

"You don't have to go." Shuri sobbed. "Why can't you _stay_?"

"Because death isn't the end, it's the beginning of your story and I feel that you are ready to start it." T'Challa's voice sounded calm to her and so collected; as though he knew all along his diagnoses, as though he had known, so soon after coming back from being decimated by Thanos. "I look forward to the stories you have to share at the Djalia."

T'Challa held Shuri in his arms in the lab as she cried. He smiled as his sister wept in his arms as her figure shook with grief of what she was going to lose. It was going to be the first time that they were to be parted for a very long time. It was the first time in which they weren't going to be on the same plane for a very long time. Shuri withdrew from the hug after a long moment of crying then saw that her brother's eyes were red as hers. 

"I will be buried where the panthers roam, buried beneath the tree that T'Chaka and Ramonda would find me in, people forget that I used to be here; but never forget who _you_ are."

"I won't." Shuri said. "I'll miss pranking you."

"I will miss talking to you, too." T'Challa said. "But, it won't feel long to me."

And Shuri smiled, tearfully, stroking the side of his face as T'Challa took her hands then gave them a squeeze.

**Author's Note:**

> Did research about the Black Panther afterlife since it has been roughly a year since I watched it on Netflix. However, I have some faith that I wrote these characters correctly. If not, please do tell me if I have written them ooc


End file.
